warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Scorched Earth
Introduction Operation: Scorched Earth was the 35th Special Event to be presented in War Commander '''. Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly more difficult waves of battle against one or more Rogue Factions. With the successful completion of each wave in the allotted time the Player is awarded with special Event Experience Points (eXP) which they may in turn use to unlock Special Event Prizes in the Event Shop. '''The Event Format for each Special Event may vary, see below for more information. Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Tiered Bracket System ' 'Defense Objective' 'Attack Objective - Island Base' 'Attack Objective - Underground Base' 'Attack Objective - Castle' 'Attack Objective - Ryu-Kai Fortress ' 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' 'Special Event Prizes' 'Use It Or Lose It' Tiers & Objectives Click Expand to View Additional Tiers States of Repair - Event Command Center Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Defense Wave Unit Makeup Event Firsts & Records *'Special Event Prize Firsts :' **''First Here ''- *'Special Event Prize Records :' **''Record Here ''- *'General Special Event Firsts :' **''First Here ''- *'Special Event Records :' **''Record Here ''- Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Scorched Earth ' - (Official)' *Kixeye Forum ( 02/18/15 ) - Operation: Scorched Earth - ( Official ) - Event Thread ' *Kixeye Forum '( 02/18/15 ) - Operation: Scorched Earth Official Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread ' *Kixeye Forum '( 02/18/15 ) - Event Surplus Store - Operation: Scorched Earth - ( Official ) - List of all available Past Prizes ' *Kixeye Forum '( 02/18/15 ) - Operation: Scorched Earth Event Information! - ( Official ) - Collection of Related Links!! ''' Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Pre-Event Message ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Pre-Event Message ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 : 24 hr to Start ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Event Start ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 : 24h Remaining ScorchedEarth-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 : Event End Gallery - Event Features Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. IonDamageTurret.png|Event Feature : Ion Damage Turret DragonsOath-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus Target NO BONUS Gallery - Event Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Afterburn-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|5 Tier Event Objectives Afterburn-EventMissions-All.png|All Event Objectives XP Amounts Gallery - Event Instructions Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Afterburn-Instructions-1of4.png|Event Instructions : Overview Afterburn-Instructions-2of4.png|Event Instructions : Earn XP Afterburn-Instructions-3of4.png|Event Instructions : Redeem Prizes Afterburn-Instructions-4of4.png|Event Instructions : Prize Overview Gallery - Event Shop Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Ronin-LargePic.png|Ronin RoninSchematic-LargePic.png|Ronin Schematic MicrowaveTurret-Lv8-LargePic.png|Microwave Turret Level 8 WingmanX-LargePic.png|Wingman X Banshee Epic Tech Mine-ProofTreads-LargePic.png|Mine Proof Treads Ronin Epic Tech LightweightArmor(Ronin)-LargePic.png|Lightweight Armor Ronin Epic Tech Railgun-LargePic.png|Railgun Ronin Epic Tech MomentumShots-LargePic.png|Momentum Shots Scorpion Limited Tech ExtraPowder-LargePic.png|Extra Powder Scorcher Limited Tech TeslaCannon-LargePic.png|Tesla Cannon Guardian Limited Tech RapidBurstAmmo-LargePic.png|Rapid Burst Ammo Javelin Limited Tech ChemicalPayload-LargePic.png|Chemical Payload Oni Mk. II Limited Tech ScorchedEarth-TrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Scorched Earth Trophy Banner Gallery - Backgrounds Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Bkgd-ryukai_base-1.jpg|Castle Background Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Fortress-(DevilsGrip)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Video Navigation